<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we'll rise from the ashes by Hannaadi88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318271">we'll rise from the ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88'>Hannaadi88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written on Request [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, Top Zuko, omega sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I married you, like, just a few hours ago,” Sokka states in a strained voice. “I promise I didn’t change my mind during the feast, okay? So please,” Sokka squeezes Zuko’s hands. </p><p>“Don’t make me go through another heat without you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written on Request [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we'll rise from the ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyper_Typer/gifts">Kyper_Typer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka can’t stop grinning as Zuko carries him through the halls. He should be embarrassed, being paraded like this, with everyone who’d gathered to watch the newlywed couple knowing exactly where they’re headed. What they’re going to do.</p><p>But the euphoria of finally wearing Zuko’s ring and feeling its pair on the hand supporting his back is enough of a distraction. After all the planning, the coordinating, the delegations, the contracts and, of course, waiting for all their friends to arrive- it finally happened. Only a few hours ago they’d exchanged vows and drank ceremonial wine from the same goblet.</p><p>They’re finally married. And soon enough, they’ll be mated as well.</p><p>Naturally, there were those who objected to the union between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. Never before had a Fire Lord’s mate been of Water Tribe descent, much the less the child of the Southern Water Tribe’s chieftain. The war, though over, still had tremendous impact.</p><p>Zuko was implored by several of his advisors to choose a mate from his own people. Someone from a family of good standing, who’d garner the trust and loyalty of important families who’d support him during the first, vulnerable years of his reign.</p><p>Sokka, on the other hand, received both anonymous and signed letters from his tribe. Each letter felt like a stab in his heart, but he read every single one. His people’s voices deserved to be heard, even if he didn’t like what they were saying. He can understand their frustration at the thought of one of their own marrying the son and grandson of the men who had been responsible for tearing their families apart and murdering loved ones. Truth be told, Sokka wonders about it himself sometimes. Wonders how he can simply let go of the past, betray his mother’s memory, just for the sake of his own personal happiness.</p><p>But all it takes is one look at Zuko to be reminded of all the reasons he’s marrying this man. He loves Zuko, and his alpha doesn’t deserve to be judged for his ancestors’ wrongdoings. In fact, without Zuko, they might not have won the war.</p><p>And as Zuko likes to remind him, their marriage is more than a union of hearts.</p><p>“We’re bringing our people together,” Zuko would murmur in his ear, rubbing away the tension in Sokka’s shoulders as he’d open a new letter with a Water Tribe seal. “We’re stopping this cycle of violence and starting a dynasty of peace.”</p><p>That’s what Zuko would tell his ministers when they insisted he marry within the Fire Nation. And that’s what Sokka clung to when he’d wake up from nightmares of Fire Nation soldiers murdering his mother. It was that conviction, that they’re doing the right thing, that eventually calmed him down. Well, that and Zuko’s soothing scent as he’d pull him close to nose at his neck.</p><p>The prospect of soon having that scent permanently combined with his own sparks a jolt of anticipation in Sokka’s gut. His grip on Zuko’s neck tightens just a bit and he bites back a wicked grin as Zuko’s pace quickens.</p><p>They both can’t wait to reach their room.</p><p>“Looks to me like you won’t be needing the tea,” Sokka hums as they turn a corner, lazily waving to the staff lining the hall. None of<em> them</em> seem to mind his joining the royal Fire Nation family, at least. Sokka would like to think that he’d earned their favor through kindness and respect, but he has a feeling that the palace simply enjoys having a young, new royal couple to gossip about.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t meet his gaze, but the flush creeping up his neck is more than enough to confirm Sokka’s suspicion. The effect of the suppressant he’d taken before the ceremony must be wearing off, then.</p><p>Sokka absently drags his fingers over the nape of Zuko’s neck, delving under the band of his betrothal necklace and pressing his nails <em>just so</em> against the warm skin. Zuko inhales sharply and finally looks down, taking in Sokka’s smirk with a wary sigh.</p><p>“It’s almost like you want me to push you against the wall and fuck you in front of everyone,” Zuko mutters. Despite knowing that Zuko would never do that, Sokka’s scent spikes at the mental image, and the alpha’s eyes widen.</p><p>“No, don’t you dare,” Zuko says in a warning tone as Sokka opens his mouth. “I know what you’re going to say, and the answer is no,” Zuko states, leaving no room to argue. Sokka’s disappointment must be visible, however, because Zuko’s tense expression softens and he leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Ask me again when you’re off your heat,” he murmurs and pulls away with a wink. Sokka stares at him for a long moment before quickly averting his gaze. He swallows thickly and shifts in Zuko’s hold, suddenly very aware of the dozens of pairs of eyes following their every move.</p><p>Finally, after another minute or two of silence on their part, Zuko carries him through the open door into their bedchamber. Sokka can still hear the cheering behind the door as he’s suddenly pressed up against it. His surprised gasp is muffled by Zuko’s mouth, wasting no time in claiming his own.</p><p>Sokka threads his fingers in Zuko’s hair and immediately wraps his legs around the alpha’s waist as he tilts his head, opening his mouth in invitation. Their kiss, which is usually slow and romantic, is more of a messy meeting of tongues and lips that want nothing more than to devour the other.</p><p>Sokka hasn’t felt the need to fear Zuko since their adventure together in the Boiling Rock, but pulling away for breath, Sokka’s mouth goes dry at the predatory glint in Zuko’s golden eyes.</p><p>And fuck, if that doesn’t make him wet.</p><p>They stare at each other for a long moment, laboring to catch their breaths. Zuko eventually steps back and peels Sokka off the wall, carrying him over to the bed. He sets him down gently on top of the comforter and then wordlessly turns to the bedside table. Sokka worries his lip as Zuko leans down to pick up the cup of tea.</p><p>Once Zuko drinks it, there’ll be no going back.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Zuko abruptly breaks the silence, setting the cup back down on the table. He lowers himself to his knees in front of Sokka and grabs his hands. Sokka’s eyes widen.</p><p>He can feel the tremble under Zuko’s skin. Can tell that Zuko wants nothing more than to down the rut inducing tea and leave his mark.</p><p>And yet, despite standing right in front of an omega who was in his last moments of pre-heat, Zuko still has the presence of mind to ask him if he wants this. Wants him.</p><p>“Zuko…” Sokka trails off and swallows. Heat curls in his stomach, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to think of something witty to say. All he can really focus on right now is his growing desire to be split open on Zuko’s knot.</p><p>“I married you, like, just a few hours ago,” Sokka states in a strained voice. “I promise I didn’t change my mind during the feast, okay? So please,” Sokka squeezes Zuko’s hands. “Don’t make me go through another heat without you.”</p><p>Zuko looks up at him, entranced, before physically shaking himself out of his stupor. He pushes himself up onto his feet and reaches down to tilt Sokka’s head up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“I love you,” he says simply, resolutely. “You’ll never spend another heat alone. I swear it.”</p><p>Sokka trembles, unsure if it was Zuko’s touch or his words that were affecting him so. But did it really matter? It’s Zuko. His friend. His alpha. Anything and everything about him is liable to make him weak in the knees.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Sokka watches attentively as Zuko uses his free hand to grab the teacup. He downs its content in one long gulp and Sokka can’t help but snort at the way Zuko’s nose wrinkles at the taste.</p><p>“Ugh, that was terrible,” Zuko complains as he leans down to scoop Sokka back into his arms. Sokka laughs and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Zuko’s jaw.</p><p>“You didn’t have to drink it, y’know,” he points out as Zuko carries him to his nest in the corner of the room. “It doesn’t say anywhere that we <em>have</em> to mark each other on our wedding night. We could’ve just waited for my heat and your rut to coincide.”</p><p>Zuko climbs into the nest and sets Sokka down on a particularly large pile of pillows and blankets. He gives him a long, pensive look.</p><p>“So you’re saying that you don’t want to become mates tonight?”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes widen, all traces of humor gone at the mere notion.</p><p>“W-what? No, of course not! That’s not what I said!” Sokka scrambles, reaching up to grab at the front of Zuko’s tunic. “I already said that I want you! I was just-“</p><p>Zuko’s pensive frown suddenly twists into a roguish smile and Sokka’s words die on his tongue. He huffs and releases Zuko, choosing to turn onto his side and grab a pillow to bury his face in.</p><p>“I hate you,” he says in a muffled voice.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Zuko chuckles and rolls Sokka onto his back. He gently pries the pillow out of his hands and lowers himself onto his hands and knees, caging Sokka in. Sokka has half a mind to protest, but all thoughts escape his mind as Zuko leans down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.</p><p>“I’m sorry for teasing you,” Zuko apologizes, though his smile is anything but apologetic. “It’s just- do you really think I’d miss out on the opportunity to make you officially mine?”</p><p>Sokka blinks. He’s hot, and at this point he can’t tell if it’s Zuko’s usual warmth enveloping him, or his own body entering the first wave of his heat.</p><p>“Even if it weren’t tradition to bond on our wedding night, I’d try to find a way to make it happen,” Zuko murmurs and dips down to trace his lips over Sokka’s neck, pausing to pay special attention to his scent gland. Sokka inhales sharply and stiffens, waiting for the bite, but it doesn’t come.</p><p>“Gotta wait for my rut to kick in first,” Zuko mutters, a reminder for both of them. A bonding mark won’t take unless both alpha and omega are in the peak of their respective cycles. That doesn’t stop Zuko from mouthing at the gland and sucking on it, though. Hard.</p><p>Sokka gasps and arches his back. He quickly wraps his arms around Zuko’s broad shoulders, clinging to him for stability as his head swims with pleasure. He vaguely registers a growing sensation of dampness between his legs.</p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka manages between shaky breaths. “M’hot.”</p><p>Zuko gives Sokka’s scent gland one last suck before pulling away with a slightly dazed expression of his own. He looks entirely too pleased with himself to be as far-gone as Sokka feels, though.</p><p>“That’s right,” Zuko says in a low voice and peels himself off Sokka’s front, despite his whining protests. “Your heat has started. I can smell it all over you,” Zuko adds. “Such a good scent. You smell like- like salted caramel,” he muses, naming one of his favorite desserts. “So sweet. Just for me. It’s like you were made for me,” Zuko licks his lips, the predatory glint back in his eyes.</p><p>Sokka moans.</p><p>“Go on. Say it,” Zuko orders as he reaches down to unbutton the front of Sokka’s tunic.</p><p>Sokka sighs in relief as the heavy fabric is pulled over his head, leaving his chest bare for Zuko’s wandering eyes and hands to appreciate.</p><p>“I’m yours,” Sokka whispers, cheeks flaming. “Always have been, always will be.”</p><p>Zuko makes a pleased sound from the back of his throat. His eyes glaze over as he drags a hand down Sokka’s stomach and presses it between his thighs.</p><p>“Look at you, so wet for me,” Zuko murmurs, rubbing at the damp fabric. “So desperate for my knot.”</p><p>Sokka bucks his hips with a whine, eager to rid himself of the rest of his clothes so that nothing may stand between his sensitive skin and Zuko’s touch. But Zuko smirks and grabs Sokka’s hips with both hands, holding him down against the pillows.</p><p>“So impatient,” he notes and rubs his thumbs in soothing circles over Sokka’s waist, but it does nothing to calm him. Sokka squirms and reaches down to grab at Zuko’s wrist.</p><p>“Please,” he whispers.</p><p>Zuko shakes his head.</p><p>“My rut hasn’t started yet,” he says gruffly. “I don’t want to overwhelm you in between your waves.”</p><p>Somewhere in Sokka’s mind, he understands that Zuko is just looking out for him. Trying to coordinate their desire so that they don’t hurt each other. But it’s very difficult to think that way when his thighs are soaked with slick and Zuko is so close.</p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka meets the alpha’s eyes and bites his lip.</p><p>Swearing, Zuko tears his gaze away and yanks Sokka’s bottoms off in one swift motion.</p><p>“I just can’t say no to you,” Sokka hears Zuko grumble under his breath. Normally, he would’ve preened and teased, but before Sokka can even open his mouth, Zuko ducks his head between his thighs and licks a long stripe over his left scent gland.</p><p>Sokka’s breath is quite literally knocked out of him. He doubles over and grabs at Zuko’s head with trembling hands, knotting his fingers in dark hair. This isn’t the first time Zuko has paid attention to the glands on his thighs, but they’ve never been so inflamed in his presence.</p><p>It’s his heat, forcing his glands to work overtime to attract a potential mate, drawing them in where Sokka needs them the most. But his glands don’t know that Zuko is already there, that he’d already promised him forever. That Zuko has been wearing his betrothal necklace day and night since their engagement, and that they both have matching rings on their fingers.</p><p>No. His glands, and his body, will only acknowledge Zuko as his mate once his teeth are embedded in his neck.</p><p>Zuko appears to notice Sokka’s heightened sensitivity, and his grip on Sokka’s thighs loosens just a bit. He’s careful with his tongue, gentle as he runs it over Sokka’s glands, and Sokka trembles. It’s overwhelming, bordering on painful, but the pleasure is positively addictive. Sokka doesn’t think he’d mind dying like this, with Zuko’s wicked tongue lapping at the excess slick running down his thighs like a man quenching his thirst.</p><p>Sokka’s pulse quickens, and he’s pretty sure that he’s about to cum, but the loud, sudden sound of a knock on the door startles him. The door opens and both he and Zuko freeze as someone walks in and clears his throat, hovering in the entrance.</p><p>“Your majesties,” Sokka hears the intruder say. Though he can’t see him, hidden by piles of blankets and Zuko’s own body moving to close in on him, Sokka can hear the servant’s hesitation. Though it’s difficult to scent them with the fougue of his own heat and Zuko’s overpowering scent surrounding them, Sokka’s nose twitches as he identifies the man as a beta.</p><p>Sokka grits his teeth and shifts uncomfortably. He wouldn’t call the beta’s scent offensive in any means, but there’s just something off about it. It just doesn’t belong in their room, especially not now. It’s making him nervous.</p><p>Zuko moves on top of him, clearly agitated by both the servant and Sokka’s discomfort. Had the man been an alpha, Sokka has no doubt in his mind that Zuko would’ve lashed out, viewing him as a threat. But as a beta… Well, his presence is merely a nuisance.</p><p>“What do you want?” Zuko snaps, voice deep and gruff. Sokka shivers, thankful that Zuko’s irritation isn’t directed at him. He is, however, kind of getting off from the protectiveness radiating off Zuko in waves. It makes him feel safe. Desired. Someone to be cherished.</p><p>Surprise flickers on Zuko’s face and he briefly looks down at Sokka, confused. Sokka isn’t sure what Zuko wants from him, though, and raises a brow. Something seems to click for Zuko, however, because a moment later he flashes him a smirk and turns to look back up expectantly at the servant.</p><p>“Well? What are you staring at?”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes flash open and lets out a shocked keen as two fingers suddenly slide inside him. His face burns, mortified, as the beta’s scent thickens.</p><p>“I-I apologize,” the servant’s voice shakes. “I was sent with water for the Fire Lord and his mate.”</p><p>It takes everything Sokka has not to moan as the fingers inside him set a languid pace. It’s obvious to everyone in the room what’s going on, but Zuko’s trademarked scowl gives nothing away. It’s as if his hand is disconnected from the rest of his body, moving with a mind of its own.</p><p>“Very well. Then set your tray down on the table and leave,” Zuko orders and curls his fingers <em>just so</em>. Sokka cums with a loud whine, stuffing his fist into his mouth until he hears the door close behind the beta.</p><p>“We really should consider investing in- ow!”</p><p>Sokka punches Zuko’s shoulder and sits up, roughly pushing Zuko off him. Zuko draws back and rubs at his injured shoulder with a petulant frown.</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb!” Sokka snaps and crosses his legs together. His bottom half is an absolute mess, drenched in cum, slick and sweat, but he straightens his back and folds his arms, trying to look as dignified as possible.</p><p>“You know what you did.”</p><p>Zuko’s lips curl in a smug smile.</p><p>“I made you cum,” he says smoothly and lowers his hand from his shoulder.</p><p>Sokka narrows his eyes.</p><p>“You embarrassed me,” he states.</p><p>Raising a brow, Zuko crawls forward and crowds into Sokka’s space, forcing him to lean back. He gets a good whiff of Zuko’s scent and Sokka’s mouth goes dry.</p><p>Oh, fuck. Zuko’s in rut and he’s already spreading his legs like a bitch in heat. Which, Sokka’s mind slowly supplies, he is. Fuck. He wants to stay mad, but…</p><p>“And you liked it,” Zuko challenges, pupils blown wide. He lowers his head to whisper in Sokka’s ear. “Don’t lie to me, Sokka. Even that beta knew you got off from just him being here, hearing you moan. He knows who you belong to.”</p><p>Sokka’s heart beats wildly in his chest as Zuko pulls back to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Every part of Sokka’s body screams at him to appease his alpha, to tilt his head and bare his neck for Zuko to claim. But there’s still a spark of irritation burning in Sokka’s gut that stops him from doing so quite yet. He has a point to make, and he’ll be damned if he allows Zuko to get away with his cockiness. Even if what he was saying is true.</p><p>Looking back, Sokka is glad that Zuko took the edge off his heat with that first orgasm of the night. It gives him the clarity to bat his lashes and lean forward.</p><p>“Of course,” he murmurs against Zuko’s lips before pressing them together in an urgent, fierce kiss. Zuko accepts it in stride, growling into Sokka’s mouth and sitting back, yanking him into his lap. Sokka can feel the sweat under Zuko’s clothes as he’s pressed close, and it’s a curious feeling, being completely naked while Zuko is still fully clothed. It makes Sokka feel vulnerable, on the one hand, but that emotion is quickly replaced with pity. Zuko must be suffocating under so many layers.</p><p>Sokka isn’t going to help him with that, though. Not yet. He still has something he needs to do.</p><p>Zuko doesn’t protest as Sokka pulls away and starts to pepper kisses along his jaw. He murmurs praises as Sokka trails his lips down the column of his throat and pauses to nuzzle at his betrothal necklace.</p><p>It’s not until Sokka brushes his teeth against Zuko’s scent gland that Zuko catches on. His eyes widen and his hold on Sokka’s waist tightens.</p><p>“Sokka-“</p><p>Sokka doesn’t wait for Zuko to finish his sentence. He grabs onto Zuko’s shoulders and holds him in place as he bites down, hard. Zuko stiffens and grits his teeth, but he doesn’t push Sokka away. If anything, he pulls him closer, tighter.</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko repeats and closes his eyes. Sokka hums, running his hands over Zuko’s arms to comfort him, but apparently the initial wave of pain had run its course. By the time Sokka carefully extracts his teeth and cleans the wound with his tongue, Zuko looks at him with a blissed-out, slightly vacant expression.</p><p>Rather pleased with himself, Sokka straightens in Zuko’s lap and raises one of his hands from Zuko’s shoulders to cup his cheek and look at him fondly. His alpha. His mate.</p><p>“I know who I belong to,” Sokka says lightly, “and now you do, too.”</p><p>It was highly unorthodox for an omega to mark their alpha first, but then again, when had they ever been ‘normal’?</p><p>It takes a few minutes for Zuko to come back down from his high, and Sokka guides him through it, kissing and petting and murmuring reassurances all along. When Zuko’s eyes finally focus on him, however, Sokka knows he’s in trouble.</p><p>The best kind of trouble.</p><p>Trepidation pools in his stomach as Zuko raises a hand to gingerly examine the new mark on the base of his neck. His other hand tightens on Sokka’s waist, signaling that there was no use trying to run. Not that Sokka would even dream of it. Not when he’s so close to getting what he so desperately needs.</p><p>“You bit me,” Zuko observes conversationally. Sokka knows not to fall for his casual tone, though. It sends a delicious shiver up his spine.</p><p>“Yup,” he says cheerfully, subtly grinding down against Zuko’s erection. Or maybe not so subtly, because Zuko’s free hand grabs his hip with lightning speed, squeezing it in warning.</p><p>“If I remember correctly,” Zuko continues with his deceivingly light tone, “I believe we agreed that I’d mark you first.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs and drags his hands down Zuko’s front.</p><p>“That was before you made me the main attraction of your peep show.”</p><p>Zuko’s blasé expression falters for a moment and Sokka is startled by the unexpected warm smile.</p><p>“You’re the main attraction wherever you go, sweetheart,” Zuko says plainly and releases Sokka’s hip in favor of gently prying his hand from his tunic and lifting it. He leans forward and brushes his lips over the white-gold ring on his finger.</p><p>“And now you’ll forever remain the main attraction of my life.”</p><p>Sokka thinks he might just combust. From heat or emotion, whichever gets him first.</p><p>“You- you’re supposed to punish me!” He whines and snatches his hand out of Zuko’s grasp, using it to cover his face. “You were going to show me my place! After all the effort I go into setting the mood, you go all mushy on me? What kind of alpha are you,” Sokka mutters, face ablaze.</p><p>And Zuko, as if to mock him, simply laughs.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” he admits and carefully pulls Sokka’s hand away from his face. He replaces it with his own, grabbing Sokka’s chin in a firm hold.</p><p>“I love you. And you just marked me. How can I <em>not</em> be mushy?”</p><p>Sokka gives up.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” he huffs and closes the distance between their lips. He shakes his head ruefully when he pulls back.</p><p>“Go figure. And there I was hoping you’d go all alpha on me. Are you sure you’re really in rut?”</p><p>Zuko’s amused smile sharpens and before Sokka can even think of resisting, he finds himself face-down against the pillows.</p><p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure I am,” Zuko says thickly. Sokka’s pulse spikes and he trembles in anticipation as he hears Zuko undressing. At least, he’s pretty sure that’s what he’s doing, because the alpha’s scent is suddenly more concentrated than before. His speculation is proven to be true as he feels Zuko’s bare cock rub over the curve of his ass.</p><p>“You want me to ‘go alpha’ on you?” Zuko asks, grabbing Sokka’s hips. Sokka whines and tries to push back against Zuko’s cock, wants it in him, but Zuko holds him still as he teases him with his lazy back and forth.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you? To knot you? To fill you up with my seed?”</p><p>Sokka moans and arches his back.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to give it to you, hard and fast- just how you like it,” Zuko promises in a sinfully low voice. “M’gonna breed you and make you fat with my child. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”</p><p>Sokka presses back, desperate. He gasps as a hand lands on his skin in a single, stinging slap. The sound is sharp and loud in the otherwise silent room.</p><p>“Then show me that you want it,” Zuko orders. “Tell me how much you need my knot.”</p><p>Sokka’s pulse pounds in his ears as he raises his hips, presenting himself. He’s never done that before, never in someone else’s presence, and his trust is rewarded by Zuko audibly sucking in his breath.</p><p>“Please,” Sokka begs, tears of desperation stinging his eyes. “I need you, Zuko. <em>Alpha</em>. I need your big fucking cock- is that what you want to hear? Because it’s true. Please, it hurts! I’m begging you- <em>ah</em>!”</p><p>Sokka gasps and digs his nails into the blankets beneath him as Zuko thrusts into him, his body taking Zuko in to the hilt without even a hint of struggle. Everything is wet and full and hot and Sokka’s jaw unclenches in relief. Finally, he’s getting what he’d needed from the very start.</p><p>“There you go,” Zuko drapes himself over Sokka’s back, grinding his hips in a way that makes Sokka see stars. “You got what you wanted. Are you satisfied?”</p><p>Sokka’s body shakes and he grits his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he demands, pushing back against Zuko and gasping when Zuko’s cock presses even deeper. “Knot me!”</p><p>“So bossy,” Zuko chuckles and pulls out, slow and wet, before snapping his hips. Sokka moans and arches his back, eyes falling closed as Zuko sets a steady pace.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Zuko mutters, shifting one of his hands from around Sokka’s waist to trail over and press down on Sokka’s stomach. Sokka swears.</p><p>“Do you feel that?” Zuko pants, maintaining his pace. “That’s me, deep inside you. You’re so fucking tight. So good for me,” Zuko traces the outline of his cock bulging from under Sokka’s taught skin.</p><p>Zuko continues to sing his praises, but Sokka can’t find the strength to focus on the words. All he can think about is the pleasure steadily building up inside him. Of the breath that’s being punched out of his lungs with every strong thrust. Of the perfect way Zuko’s cock fills him up, completes him.</p><p>What does grab his attention, however, is the knot that presses against his entrance, hard and heavy. Sokka’s mouth goes dry and he braces himself, squeezing his eyes shut and going perfectly still as Zuko tries again.</p><p>He can hear Zuko’s frustrated snarls and grunts as he tries twice, three times to push his knot in. But Sokka knows better than to try to offer a helping hand. Instead, he subtly shifts his hips back as Zuko makes his fourth attempt and subsequently cries out as the knot successfully pushes past the tight ring of muscle.</p><p>The next few minutes pass in a blur. There are only three things that Sokka knows to be true- there’s a large knot tying him to his alpha, a rush of hot seed filling his belly, and sharp teeth deeply embedded in his neck.</p><p>When Sokka finally comes back to his senses, Zuko is lying snugly behind him, holding him close in his arms and nosing at his neck. Sokka’s scent gland throbs, his hips are bruised and he doubts he’s going to be walking again anytime soon. And yet, Sokka has never felt so whole.</p><p>He is now officially Zuko’s- both in the eyes of the law, and of the flesh. There’s a ring on his finger and a mating mark on his neck. And so does Zuko.</p><p>“Hey,” Zuko says softly and presses a kiss to Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka grins and shifts as much as Zuko’s knot will allow. Their eyes meet and, damn. Sokka is pretty sure he’s just fallen in love again.</p><p>Now who’s the mushy one?</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>.x.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what names do you like?”</p><p>Zuko looks up from his scroll and tilts his head.</p><p>“Names?”</p><p>“Yeah, names,” Sokka hums and rolls onto his back. “You know, baby names. For our future kids.”</p><p>Zuko raises a brow and gives Sokka a long look before setting the scroll down next to him.</p><p>“Well, that depends. Are we talking about girl names, or boy names?”</p><p>Sokka sits up and thinks for a moment before meeting Zuko’s gaze with a cryptic smile.</p><p>“Girl names. Or unisex names, I guess. Those are good too.”</p><p>He expects Zuko to start listing popular Fire Nation names, or perhaps traditional names that run in his family, and sure enough Zuko clears his throat and tilts his head.</p><p>“How about ‘Azula’?”</p><p>Sokka grabs Zuko’s scroll and quickly rolls it up, smacking it against Zuko’s leg.</p><p>“We are not naming any daughter of ours after your crazy sister!”</p><p>Zuko laughs and raises his hands in surrender.</p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he assures him and reaches out to pull Sokka close. Sokka huffs and sets the scroll down, allowing himself to be pulled into Zuko’s lap.</p><p>“Now, for real,” Sokka insists. “What names do you like? Are you into elemental names? Maybe flowers? Or attributes? Personally, I’m kinda leaning towards-“</p><p>“Kya.”</p><p>Sokka falls silent as he looks up at Zuko with wide eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kya,” Zuko repeats himself with a faint blush on his cheeks. He looks away, radiating unease when Sokka doesn’t immediately respond.</p><p>“That was your mother’s name, right? Kya. I think it’s a beautiful name,” Zuko offers tentatively. “And I- I’d like to honor her memory. That is, if you’re okay with that,” he quickly adds. “I don’t know if that’s something your people do or not, I’m sorry if I was being inappropriate. We don’t have to-“</p><p>It’s Sokka’s turn to cut Zuko off, and he does so by grabbing him by his shirt collar and yanking him down in a long, rough kiss. By the time they pull away for air, Zuko looks absolutely debauched.</p><p>“So, you approve?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Sokka says fiercely and blinks away the tears that threaten to fall. “That’s- that means so much to me, Zuko. Thank you.”</p><p>Zuko raises a hand to gently wipe away a stray tear that manages to fall down Sokka’s cheek, despite his valiant attempt at keeping them all at bay.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Zuko says softly and offers Sokka one of his heart-melting smiles. “I wasn’t able to meet your mother, but from what you and Katara have told me about her, she sounds like an amazing woman. I hope our daughter, whenever she comes, will live up to her name.”</p><p>Sokka’s lips curve in a wry smile as he reaches for Zuko’s hand and slowly guides it to rest on his stomach.</p><p>“You may find out sooner than you think.”</p><p>Zuko’s brow furrows in confusion as he looks between Sokka and his hand. Sokka almost laughs out loud when Zuko’s eyes suddenly widen and he gasps, the full meaning of his words finally registering.</p><p>“Wait, are you saying…?”</p><p>“Yup,” Sokka says cheerfully and places his hand on top of Zuko’s. “Four weeks. I wanted to wait a little longer before telling you, but by then you’d probably be able to scent it yourself and it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore,” Sokka explains. “And I don’t know how, but I just <em>know</em> it’s a girl. I can feel it, y’know? And I- oh, sweetheart, are you crying?”</p><p>Zuko gives a loud sniff and nods before grabbing Sokka’s shoulders and leaning down to bury his face in the crook of Sokka’s neck. Sokka chuckles and raises his hands as far as Zuko’s hug will allow him to rub his alpha’s back.</p><p>“I’m so happy,” Zuko’s words are slightly muffled, but Sokka understands them nonetheless and hums in agreement. He’s happy, too. So happy, in fact, that it doesn’t feel real. Sokka has been pinching himself constantly since finding out, just to make sure that he isn’t dreaming.</p><p>He’s learned to expect so little from life, that now, when he’s finally found happiness, Sokka doesn’t trust life enough not to take it all away.</p><p>But as he looks down now at Zuko, safe in his arms, Sokka closes his eyes and makes a vow.</p><p>He won’t let anyone touch his family again.</p><p>Not without a fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece was requested by @Kyper_Typer! Thank you so much for your request- it was an absolute pleasure to write! &lt;3</p><p>For more information on requests, please visit the following link:</p><p>https://twitter.com/hannaadi88/status/1254154008287236097?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>